SASUSAKU STORY COLLECTIONS
by Kago Kumiko
Summary: koleksi cerita sasusaku . RATING M di setiap chapternya. Don't like? then, DON'T READ! AU,MISSTYPO,OOC . REVIEW PLEASE ?
1. Our First Night

** SASUSAKU STORY COLLECTIONS **

**DISCLAIMER : **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERCANTUM NAMA KAGO DI KOMIK NARUTO, PASTI DAN AKAN SELALU MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**WARNING! :** LEMON DI SETIAP CHAPTER . HARAP UNTUK 17- TIDAK MEMBACA . DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING PIHAK! AU, MISSTYPO(S) , OOC !

**Our First Night**

" _Selamat ya Sasuke-kun…."_

"_Selamat Sakura!"_

"_Selamat…"_

"_Selamat…"_

Yep! Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Anak dari 2 direktur perusahaan kelas internasional . Awalnya, mereka memang tidak saling kenal, tapi apa mau dikata . Takdir berkata lain. Dengan segala macam bentuk pertengkaran, tangis, tawa, akhirnya tumbuh benih-benih cinta di hati mereka. Dan inilah puncaknya .

Rencananya, mereka akan bermulan madu di sebuah kapal pesiar yang akan mengantar mereka ke Hawaii.

Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style ke kamar mereka .

**Sakura POV**

Setelah acara pernikahan sudah selesai, aku dan suamiku, Sasuke, segera naik ke kapal pesiar kami. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke-kun menggendong ku ala bridal style. Aku gugup dengan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Setelah sampai di kamar kami, Sasuke langsung meletakkanku di kasur dan langsung mencium bibirku. Awalnya itu adalah sebuah ciuman biasa, tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke tampak melumat bibirku.

"Ngghhh.. Sahhh-sss"

Setelah puas dengan bibirku, tampaknya ia ingin melakukan yang lebih. Sasuke berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku. Aku pun membuka mulutku, dan lidah Sasuke langsung menguasai rongga mulutku, sampai lidahku pun ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan lidah kami.

Bibir Sasuke pun turun ke leherku. Awalnya ia hanya mencium dan menjilat di sekitar leherku .

"Uhhh...Sssasukeeehh..Ngg..Aw!" teriakku kecil saat Sasuke menggigit kecil leherku. Tapi itu semua berubah menjadi desahan, saat Sasuke mulai menjilat bekas gigitan tadi .

"Ahhh..Sassuu..ahhh"

Tangan Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya berusaha untuk mencari resleting gaun pengantinku .

"Mmmhh..Sassuu.."

Karena Sasuke terus melumat bibirku, aku pun tidak bisa bicara. Akhirnya, akupun menggigit bibir Sasuke yang masih melumat bibirku .

"Aww! Sakura sakit!" kata Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku pengen bicara tapi kamu gak mau berhenti. Aku pengen mandi dulu Sasu.. gerah." jawab ku.

"Ayolah, Sak… Aku dah gak tahan.." mohon Sasuke.

"KYAA…SASUKE MESUM!" teriak Sakura, langsung berlari kea rah toilet.

Tetapi Sakura kalah cepat. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Karena resleting gaun Sakura sudah terbuka sampai ke bawah, Sasukepun langsung menghujani leher dan pundak Sakura dengan ciumannya .

"Ngghh..Sassukkeehh.. stoppp. Akk-k-ku mmau mandii..ahhhh" desah ku tah tertahankan.

"Ngghh..sebentar Sakura.." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium leherku.

Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata tangan Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap menurunkan gaunku. Sekarang, aku hanya tinggal memakai bra dan celana dalamku saja. Salah satu tangan Sasuke memeluk perutku erat agar posisiku semakin dekat dengan dia. Ku rasakan 'itu' –nya Sasuke tampak menonjol ke luar. Tangan satunya lagi memegang pundakku dan menggeserkan rambutku ke samping agar area ciumannya semakin luas.

"Aww! Sasssukeehh..ngghh..janggan digigitt…."desahku.

"Ngghh.,Sakura..kenapa gak dari dulu aja kita ngelakuin ini.." kata Sasuke sambil mencium leherku.

"Ahh…Sassuuu..akkku mauu manddii bentarrr..ahh"

Karena Sasuke tampak tidak merespon, akhirnya ku berani kan untuk memeras tonjolan di dalam celananya. Alhasil, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah sebentar .

"Ahhh..Sakuraaa.."

Setelah ciumannya terlepas, dengan sigap aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"HEYY SAKURAA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"GAMAUUU! SASUKE MESUM!"

"TAPI MAU KAN ?"

"UDAH! SASUKE-KUN SANA DULU! AKU MAU MANDI!" teriakku

**END SAKURA POV**

**30 menit kemudian…**

Setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tertidur.

"_Uhh.. katanya mau. Tapi dah tidur duluan.."_ sungut Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura pun dengan gaun tidur tipisnya, tidur di samping Sasuke. Karena belum ngantuk, Sakurapun melihat wajah Sasuke dari samping sambil memeluknya .

"_Kenapa aku baru sadar yah kalo Sasuke-kun itu tampan?"_ piker Sakura.

"Baru sadar ya kalo aku sadar?" kata Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke?"

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Menunggu adalah hal yang paling ku BENCI di dunia ini. Terlebih selama 30 MENIT! Kau tahu bahwa 'adik' kecilku yang dibawah sudah tidak sabar?" kata Sasuke.

"Ngghh..Sasuke. Bukankah tadi kau tidur?" Tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura dan melumatnya. Sakura pun mengikutinya, terlebih lagi saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Sakura pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ngghh..Sakura kau memakai lipgloss rasa cherry ya?" Tanya Sasuke selang ciumannya.

"Mmmhh..iya.."

Tangan Sasukepun tidak menganggur. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tali di gaun tidurnya Sakura. Setelah terlepas, ia langsung membuang gaun tidurnya ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke pun langsung meremas dada nya Sakura.

Sakurapun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah.

"Ngghh..Sassuuu" desah Sakura

"Teruslah mendesah Sakura. Aku suka mendengar desahanmu." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakurapun berusaha untuk melepaskan kaitan bra nya di belakang dan membuangnya sembarangan. Sasuke hanya membiarkan Sakura membuka bra nya saat ia sendiri sedang menjilat leher Sakura.

"Ngghhh..Sasukeeee..ennaakkkk" desah Sakura

Saat bra nya sudah terbuang, Sakura langsung menarik kepala Sasuke ke arah buah dadanya.

"Coba yang ini Sassukehh.."

"_Dadanya besar sekali…"_ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan mengemut dada Sakura.

"Ouuuhh…Ssssassuu..lleebiiihhh kerasss…"desah Sakura sambil meremas rambutnya Sasuke.

Sasukepun mengemutnya lebih keras. Setelah puas, Sasuke menjilatnya, bahkan sempat menggigitnya kecil.

"Uhh..Saskeeyyy..enaakkk" desah Sakura.

"Haha, aku memang jagonya Uchiha Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Dan aku adalah perempuan yang paling beruntung karena bisa melayani dan dilayani seorang Uchiha Sasuke" senyum Sakura.

Sasuke pun langsung mencium leher Sakura lagi sambil menjilatnya. Tangannya pun turun ke celana dalam Sakura dan menurunkannya. Akibatnya, Sakurapun telanjang bulat di bawah Sasuke.

"Ngghh..Sasukeee..kau curang," desah Sakura

"Aku mau kau yang membuka bajuku Sakura.." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakurapun tanpa ragu langsung membuka kemejanya Sasuke. Mata Sakura tertegun saat melihat tubuh atletis seorang Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Tertegun?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakurapun langsung membuka celananya Sasuke. Sakura agak ragu saat akan membuka celana dalamnya karena melihat tonjolan yang besar didalamnya. Tapi akhirnya Sakurapun melepaskan celana dalam Sasuke. Mata Sakura melebar saat melihat 'adik' Sasuke yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Setelah semua baju terlepas, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan tangan Sakura ke 'adik kecil' nya.

"Buat aku mendesah seperti desahanmu Sakura.."kata Sasuke

Sakura pun menurut. Dengan perlahan ia meremas perlahan penis nya Sasuke.

"Ngghhh..Sakuraaa" desah Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Sasuke. Sakurapun mempercepat pijatannya.

"Terruusss sakkurraaa..ngghh"

Saat Sasuke hampir mencapai batasnya…

"Cukupphh Sakuraa.. Aku gak mau mengeluarkannya diluar" seringai Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memasukkan 1 jarinya ke lorong sempit Sakura.

"Aww!Sasukehh,sakitt..mmhhh.."desahan Sakura bercampur dengan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke pun langsung menambahkan jarinya lagi dan lagi. Sekarang 3 jari sudah berada di dalam lorong sempit Sakura. Rasa sakit Sakura tergantikan dengan rasa enak yang tiada duanya.

Jari-jari Sasuke mengocok dengan cepat di dalam lorongnya Sakura. Saat Sasuke menyentuh bagian klitorisnya Sakura..

"Ahhhh..SASUKEEEHH!" desah Sakura. Sakurapun mengeluarkan cairannya.

Jari-jari Sasuke terasa lengket. Sasukepun langsung menjilat vagina Sakura.

"Mmmhh..ahhh..Sasssuuu..terrruusss" desah Sakura sambil menekan kepala Sasuke tetap berada di lorongnya.

Sakura pun klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menelan semuanya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menjilat vagina Sakura.

Sasuke kembali ke bibir Sakura dan mengemutnya. Sakurapun membalasnya. Saliva mereka tertukar, bahkan ada yang hampir menetes.

Penis Sasuke tampak berusaha memasuki lorong sempit Sakura. Saat setengah dari penis Sasuke sudah masuk, Sakura langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aww, SASUKE! Sak-kk-itt.." tangis Sakura.

"Sabarlah Sakura, sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang"

Sasukepun terus mendorong penisnya masuk. Tetapi tiba-tiba terdapat selaput tipis yang menghalangi jalannya Sasuke. Sasukepun tetap mendorong masuk penisnya.

"ITTAI! SASUKE!" teriak Sakura dan sedikit meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sasuke terus melumat sampai terasa bahwa pinggul Sakura bergerak, tanda bahwa ia sudah siap.

Sasuke pun mulai dengan perlahan-lahan gerakan in-out nya .

"Aaahh..Sassuuu" desah Sakura

Puas dengan desahannya Sakura, Sasuke pun mempercepat gerakannya dengan gerakan turbo. Sakura mendesah keras tanpa henti.

"AAAHH!SAASSUUKKEE! ohh goodddd…nggghhh…ppeelann-pellann sassuuu" desah Sakura tak tertahankan.

"Ngghh…" desah Sasuke kecil

"_Damn! Lorongnya menjepit ku dengan keras sekali.."_ piker Sasuke

Tak terasa sudah sejam mereka melakukan _first night_ mereka. Sasuke pun tidak tega-tega untuk lebih mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh..Sassuukkeeehh..daamnn…terruusss" desah Sakura.

"Ngghh..Sakkurraa. sepertinnyaa aku akan klimaks. Ahhh.." desah Sasuke

Sakura pun klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi cairannya tertahan oleh cairan sperma Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya ke lorong Sakura dengan sangat banyak, sampai-sampai sebagian ada yang keluar.

Sasukepun jatuh tepat di atas Sakura.

"Ngghh..Arigatou Sakura.."seringai Sasuke

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah merasa lelah sekali dengan kegiatan brutal Sasuke tadi.

Mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi penis Sasuke masih di vagina Sakura.

**Pagi harinya…**

**Sakura POV**

Akupun terbangun dari tidur lelapku. Kegiatan tadi malam sangat menguras tenagaku. Aku pun masih terasa sakit di daerah selangkanganku. Akupun melihat ke samping, ke arah suamiku, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada.

Akupun segera memakai gaun tidurku yang ada di lantai tanpa memakai bra atau celana dalamku. Akupun langsung berlari mencari Sasuke-kun.

Akupun menemukannya sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di dek kapal sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

'CUP'

Aku mencium bibirnya singkat dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Pagi Sasuke-kun.."

"Pagi Sakura-chan.."

"Kau masih harus kerja? Padahal ku piker kau tidak akan bekerja selama _honeymoon_ kita.." kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke yang memang selalu gemas melihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, langsung menarik kepala Sakura dan melumat bibirnya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman. Karena kehabisan oksigen, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jangan sedih gitu donk.." kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipinya Sakura.

Sakurapun tersenyum dan langsung pergi ke tepi kapal untuk melihat pemandangan laut.

Sasuke hanya memerhatikan Sakura dari belakang. Tapi alis Sasuke mengkerut saat melihat bagian bawah Sakura. Tampak tidak memakai celana dalam.

"Ngghh..Sakura. Apa kau terburu-buru saat kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Iya. Ku piker kau menghilang atau semacamnya. Aku khawatir tauu!" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Dan…apa kau tidak memakai celana dalam mu atau bahkan bra mu juga?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Ngghh..Sasukee" Sakura mendesah kecil saat nafas Sasuke mengenai telinganya.

"Mmhh?"

"I-y-y-a Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil blushing dan tetap memeluk Sasuke

"Kau tahu? Kegiatan tadi malam sedikit tidak membuatku puas. Dan kau sudah kembali mengingatkan ku atas kejadian tadi malam.." bisik Sasuke pelan sambil mencium leher Sakura.

"Ngghh..Sasukee. jjangaan mmelakukannyaaa di siiniii.." desah Sakura saat Sasuke mulai menjilat-jilat lehernya.

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka tali gaun tidur Sakura dan melepaskan gaunnya. Sasukepun langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang sudah telanjang bulat ke arah kursi yang ditiduri Sasuke tadi.

"Ahhhhh.."

**the end –**

**KYAAAA! JELEK KAH..? FIC PERTAMA SUDAH BER-RATE M. APA-APAAN AKU INI ?**

**MAAFKAN AKU KALO LEMONNYA KURANG ASEM!**

**BUT..**

**REVIEW P****HHWEEASSEE? **


	2. Permintaan Hitoshi

**Permintaan Hitoshi**

**Disclaimer : **

**Komik emang punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, tapi nih cerita punya Kago !**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku**

**Rated :**

**WARNING ! This is a RATED M STORY ! GET AWAY BEFORE YOU GAIN YOUR SINS !**

**~the story begins~**

"AHHH~ngghhh…~ cc-cukkup-phh Sass…ngghh~" desah Haruno Sakura, ralat! Uchiha Sakura. Sudah ronde ke-4 pasangan suami istri ini melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka, tapi sang suami a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap mebuat Mr.P –nya layak pegas di Mrs.V Sakura.

"Mmmmm..~lebihh dalamm Sasuu, nghhhh~"

"ahhh..~sempit sekali punyamu Sakura..ghhh~" ucap Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan desahannya di leher Sakura.

"Sassuukkeeee…~ahhhh" telah sekian kalinya Sakura klimaks.

"Sakkurraaaaa…." yep, dan telah sekian kali pula Sasuke menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam Sakura.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh..kau masih kuat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggigit kecil leher Sakura.

"Ngghh~ kau gila! Ini udah ronde ke-4! Kau mau sampai ronde ke berapa, hah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sampai aku puas!" seringai Sasuke.

Mungkin Sasuke akan langsung menyerang Sakura lagi, kalau saja…

Tok Tok Tok…

"Ugghh, siapa sih yang ketok-ketok di luar?" ucap Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

"Udah pasti Hitoshi, baka! Memang siapa lagi yang tinggal disini selain kita bertiga? Dia pasti terbangun gara-gara 'kegiatan' kita!" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Hn."

"Ayah..Ibuu.." teriak Hitoshi dari luar pintu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat berpakaian Sakura sebelum Hitoshi melihat dan otaknya jadi mesum sepertiku.." seringai Sasuke sambil mencium singkat bibir Sakura.

"Hah! Ternyata mengaku juga kalau kau itu MESUM!"

"Tapi kau suka kan? Ayolah..kau tidak usah mengelak Sakura. Bahkan kau terlihat lebih ganas saat di atas ranjang.." seringai Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya anak laki-laki semata wayangnya sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk di depan pintu.

"Ya ampun Hitoshi! Hey.. bangun nak! Tuh kan Sasuke, gara-gara kau terus menggodaku Hitoshi jadi kelamaan nunggu di luar!" kata Sakura.

"Hn. Biarkan dia tidur di kamar kita. Sini, biar ku gendong." Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong Hitoshi ke dalam kamar. Sakura mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dari belakang, dilihatnya betapa miripnya Hitoshi dengan suaminya. Dari segi rambut, sifat, bahkan gayanya. Sakura jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Sasuke meletakkan Hitoshi di tengah-tengah mereka. Saat Sasuke hendak tidur, Sakura berkata, "Kau tahu Sasuke? Melihat Hitoshi sama seperti melihat dirimu versi mininya. Bahkan mungkin dia total seperti mu dari segala bidang, sama sekali tidak mirip denganku" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Tentu saja! Aku saja membuatnya sudah susah payah!" kata Sasuke.

"Jangan mesum di depan Hitoshi, baka!" kata Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Sakura. Kau sudah mau melahirkan Hitoshi dengan selamat. Hari itu merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan bagiku. Setidaknya tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang meninggalkanku." ucap Sasuke .

"Cup!" Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura pelan sampai akhirnya keluarga Uchiha itu tidur terlelap.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ibu.. Hitoshi nanti main ke rumah paman Naruto ya… Hitoshi mau ketemu sama Shin." kata Hitoshi.

"Iya.. tapi habiskan dulu sarapanmu." Jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya Sakura, Hitoshi" kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Hitoshi singkat.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Sakura. Tapi ternyata ciuman itu semakin dalam dan dalam.

"Nnghh~ sas-ssukee..jangan mulai lagi.."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Justru semakin diperdalam dengan tangan Sasuke yang satu memegang leher Sakura dan tangan yang satunya lagi mendekap pinggang Sakura.

"Mmm…~Sasukee.. kau harus bekerja baka!" Sakurapun dengan paksa mengakhiri ciuman Sasuke.

"Ya sudah Sakura. Nanti malam aku tagih lagi yaa!" teriak Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ayahh..! Ibu..! Hitoshi pulang !" teriak Hitoshi

"Jangan berteriak Hitoshi.." kata Sakura.

"Ayah mana,Ibu?" Tanya Hitoshi.

"Ada di ruang tengah"

Sesampainya di ruang tengah..

"Ayah…! Tadi pas Hitoshi ke rumah Shin, ternyata bibi Hinata lagi mengandung adiknya Shin lohh.." cerita Hitoshi dengan penuh semangat.

"Hn, terus kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hitoshi juga pengen punya, yah…" kata Hitoshi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun menyeringai.

"Hitoshi mau adik yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

"Gimana kalau adik perempuan yah? Yang seperti ibu!" jawab Hitoshi.

"Boleh, asalkan kau berjanji nanti malam saat kau tidur gunakan penutup telinga buat musim dingin dan jangan pernah mengetok pintu kamar ayah dan ibu sampai besok. Gimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oke ayah!" jawab Hitoshi dengan wajah polosnya.

Malam harinya…

Saat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya ternyata Sakura sedang mandi. Sasuke menyeringai dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Saat itu Sakura sedang mandi dengan menghadap dinding tanpa tahu kalau Sasuke sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Saat melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura, sesuatu yang ada di dalam celananya terasa sesak. Sasuke langsung membuka bajunya tanpa diketahui Sakura sampai ia benar-benar telanjang.

Saat Sakura hendak berbalik kea rah Sasuke berdiri, Sasuke langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di kiri kanan kepala Sakura.

"SASUKE! Kapan kau ke sini?"teriak Sakura.

"Sejak tadi. Kita lakukan disini saja Sakura. Kita kan belum pernah mencobanya."seringai Sasuke.

"Ja-hmmpp, nghh~ sassukeehhh" desah Sakura ditambah saat jari-jari Sasuke sudah memasuke Mrs.V –nya. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Sasuke yang satunya lagi juga memeluk pinggang Sakura hingga terasa dada Sakura menekan dada Sasuke.

Selesai dengan bibir, Sasuke lanjut dengan leher Sakura.

"Ahhh.. sassukeehh~ ayo masukkan sajjahh…nghh" desah Sakura.

"Sabar, Sakura. Permainan ini masih lama." Ucap Sasuke.

Di bawah pancuran shower, sudah terdengar jelas desahan Sakura yang keras saat Sasuke mengeksploitasi leher dan dadanya. Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke bathup. Saat di bathup, Sakura langsung melebarkan kakinya agar Sasuke segera memasuki dirinya.

"Nikmati saja Sakura, jangan terlalu terburu-buru" kata Sasuke.

"Ngghh…"desah Sakura.

Sasuke segera mengambil sabun cair tepat di belakang Sakura. Sasuke mengoleskannya di dada Sakura dan langsung memijatnya.

"Uhhh..sassukeehh, nikmatt ss-sekaliihh.."desah Sakura sambil menutup mata.

Sementara tangannya bekerja, kepala Sasuke sudah berada di depan lorong Sakura. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke lorong Sakura.

"AHH~ sasukeee! Terruuss~ nghh…" ucap Sakura sambil terus menahan kepala Sasuke di depan lorongnya.

Sasuke terus menjilat lorong Sakura layaknya kucing menjilati susu.

"SASUKEE..!" teriak Sakura, menandakan bahwa Sakura telah klimaks. Sasuke meneguk semua yang keluar dan menjilatinya sampai habis. Sasuke kembali ke bibir Sakura dan melakukan french_-kiss._ Lidah mereka bertarung sambil saliva merekapun keluar.

Sambil mencium Sakura, kedua tangan Sasuke yang awalnya di dada Sakura bergerak perlahan ke kedua tangan Sakura, mengangkatnya, dan menyatukannya di belakang kepala Sakura. Sasukepun melepaskan ciumannya kepada Sakura.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap dengan ini Sakura," seringai Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, Mr.P Sasuke langsung memasuki lorong Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura kaget dan hanya bisa mendesah. Sasuke menggerakkan miliknya seperti pegas, gerakan Sasuke sangat brutal sampai Sakura tak mampu menandinginya.

"AHHH!~ SASUKEE! Nggh…terruusss~ l-lebihh dalam Sass~" desah Sakura.

Sasukepun menggerakkan miliknya lebih dalam sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Otot-otot vagina Sakura terasa memeras Mr.P Sasuke .

"ahhh..sakuraaa..enakk sekaliii" ucap Sasuke sambil terus menggenjot miliknya dengan brutal.

"Terusss Sassukeehh~ sedikit lagii… AHHHH!" desahan terakhir Sakura menandakan bahwa ia telah klimaks.

"SAKUURAAA!" desah Sasuke saat menyemburkan spermanya yang banyak ke dalam lorong Sakura.

"Hah.. sepertinya dengan ini aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan Hitoshi" kata Sasuke.

"Permintaan apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan penasaran yang masih berada di bawah Sasuke.

"Dia ingin adik perempuan yang mirip sepertimu. Kira-kira apakah ini berhasil?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memijit kembali dada Sakura.

"Ahh..~ aku gatau Sasukeehh.. Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau kau yang membuat?" Tanya Sakura dengan seringainya.

Sasuke yang melihat seringai Sakura ikut menyeringai.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di atas ranjang! Kali ini kita akan melakukannya sampai besok pagi!" kata Sasuke dengan semangat sambil menggendong Sakura keluar dari bathup.

Sakura melotot dan berkata, "APA!"

**~the story ends~**


End file.
